This invention relates to a ceramic burner plate for gas combustion which is in the form of a plate and is provided with a large number of flame openings passing therethrough from its front surface to its rear surface. Burner plates of this kind have hitherto been manufactured by baking a composition consisting of a particulate mixture comprising a clay, talc, a pore-producing substance and cordierite. Burner plates of this type are deficient in that they are so low in fire resistance that, if the temperature of the surface of the plate is brought to above about 950.degree. C., there is an accelerated transformation in the crystal form of the composition to produce needle-like crystals. As a result, the surface presents a white, crumbly appearance in a short time. In addition, the flame openings become blocked with the needle-like crystals, resulting in incomplete combustion of gas. Service life is reduced. The foregoing exemplifies poor refractoriness.